Philosopher's Stone With a Difference
Philosopher's Stone With a Difference is an alternate universe story by novella that takes place in the Cain Eago AU. Differences from the Canonverse Apart from the absence of Voldemort, there are several other significant differences in this timeline to that of the canonverse, namely: *Harry's parents are still alive, so Harry was raised by them at Potter Manor where they are tended by the Potter House-Elf Addie. *Harry has two younger siblings, Dan and Gerry. *Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle have been replaced by two of Eago's grandchildren, Adam and Michael. *His other grandchild, Darren, is befriended by Harry and becomes part of his group of friends. *Voldemort does exist in this timeline, but according to Hermione he lived over a hundred years ago. Plot Synopsis The story begins at Halloween ten years before the main events, when Eago tracked down the Potters. After stunning James, he goes after Lily. When she refuses to move aside, he stuns her. Eago tries to finish Harry off with a lightning charm, but it rebounds on him, destroying his body. His spectral form flees. James comes to and runs to the sound of his son screaming. He finds both alive, with Lily's back horribly burnt by the rebound charm and Harry with a lightning shaped scar cut into his forehead. Looking for Eago, all he sees is a pile of ash in the corner. It's assumed that Eago is dead. Ten years later, the Potters are off to Diagon Alley to get Harry's things for school. While at Madam Malkin's to buy Harry's uniform, they meet a blond haired family, the father of whom, named Nero, is hostile towards James and vice versa. While being attended by Madam Malkin, Harry talks to one of the children called Adam, but the conversation goes sour when Adam informs Harry that Eago came from Gryffindor, when Harry believed that he was from Slytherin. After leaving the shop, Harry expresses his horror that Eago came from Gryffindor, but his dad assures him that he was just one Gryffindor, and that most turn out okay. Soon the family buy all the things Harry needs, with his wand being the last item. On September the First, after getting on the train and finding a seat at the end carriage, Harry encounters another one of the blond-haired children, named Darren. The two quickly become friends, later joined by Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend. During the train journey, they are met by Adam and the remaining blond-haired triplet (Michael). A fight later erupts between the two groups which is interrupted when Hermione Granger comes in to tell everyone that they're almost at Hogwarts. At the Sorting, it is revealed that the three blond-haired children are the grandchildren of Cain Eago, much to the dismay of the students. Adam and Michael are sorted in Slytherin, much to the protests of the other Slytherins, whereas Darren is sorted in Gryffindor. During the feast, the neighbouring students pinch any food Darren was about to grab, but Harry stands up for him, even turning his back on Ron when he sides with the others. Throughout the week, Darren is shunned and bullied by the rest of the school, with Harry defending him. He even decides never to visit Hagrid after acting hostile towards Darren. At the same time though, Ron comes around and apologises for his behaviour on the first day. On the day Gryffindor takes the flying lesson with Slytherin, Adam and Michael disrupt the session by framing Neville for being rude to the instructor, Madam Hooch. After they are gone, Adam picks up Neville's remembrall, with Harry demanding that he give it to him. Adam and Michael take flight, and taunt Harry and Darren to face them. They do so, with Darren knocking Michael off his broom. Realising that he's outnumbered, Adam hurls the remembral away. Harry and Darren catch it at the same time. McGonagall arrives at the scene, but instead of punishing both of them, gives the chance for one of them to become a seeker. After many trials, Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood names Harry. After saving her from an escaped troll, Hermione joins the group of Harry's friends. Harry helps win Gryffindor's match against Slytherin, but not before it seems that the potions master, Professor Luke Loki, appeared to use a hex to throw Harry off his broom. When discussing this with his friends and Hagrid (Whom he had patched things up with earlier), Harry mentions how Loki saw his leg injured and talked about a giant beast. The group learn from Hagrid that in the castle a hellhound named fluffy is guarding something, but won't say what it is, and that it's between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel. Darren tells the group that Flammel is famous for creating the Philosopher's Stone, and they theorise that must be what Loki wanted his hands on. A few months later, Harry is writing a letter to his family explaining an incident when he and his friends tried to help Hagrid raise a dragon, and to later send it away with the help of Ron's brother Charlie, only for three of them to be caught by filch, having a hundred and fify points taken away and given detention. During detention, Harry encounters a figure Category:Stories Category:Novellas